Blooky
by Disbel
Summary: The story of Napstablook's life, from the moment he met Mettaton to Mettaton's very last show. And what he did after.
1. Napstablook

**AN: Here it is. My first fic for 2016. Here's to a happy new year.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale is from Toby Fox.**

* * *

I remember when I first met them. They came every other month, their parents leaving them with me. Their parents probably wanted them to work on the farm or something. They were a smaller ghost, but I was told that they were older than me. I didn't really care. They were always bobbing up and down, moving all over the house and marvelling at all the human stuff that I had salvaged from the dump. There were not many, and the stuff were mossy, gross and barely working, but they loved it anyway. It was kind of nice to see a new face.

But my first mistake was to show them the television.

I had found it one day; it was huge, so I had to ask Aaron to help me. He just flexed for 10 minutes so I asked Temmie instead. She brought her sister, her brother, her father, her half-brother, the village's shopkeeper, her cousin, her cousin's egg, Bob and her allergic half-sister to move them. They lined up in a line and vibrated the television to the house. They later flooded the house to watch it.

I got a warning from the capital that day, something about causing a tectonic disruption.

But the next day, they came. Their parents left them with me again, and he immediately noticed it. He asked me what it was for, and one thing led to another, and eventually they found out about the Underground television system. It was kind of boring; mostly just to broadcast the King's messages, sometimes some strange human shows, but they were entranced by the idea of such entertainment.

At first it was kind of endearing; always talking as though they were destined to be a star, to become corporeal and entertain all the beings in the Underground. Each time we worked on the farm together, holding the snail races or raising the snails, he would talk about how he wanted to 'make it big' in the Underground. It was beginning to become worrying, to the point that their parents actually asked me to stop influencing him with 'human garbage'. I didn't really care.

My cousin soon left for some job with the guard in the next room. By that time, only I and they were left on the farm. They were now living with me in a house right beside mine since their parents had left them with me and never came back. Business was at an all-time low, with the whole 'declaring war against the humans' thing. I remember that day like it was yesterday; they were watching the tele, I was at the computer working on some music, when they started to complain, loudly, that his program was cut short by the King's message. We watched it together, and even though I didn't really care at all, the King looked angry. We never really saw the King so angry, especially since he was a regular at the farm. He declared that the humans had once again taken everything from us, and that he was going to initiate a new law; all humans that fall into the ruins must die.

I turned off the tv at that point and left with them, as it was time to feed the snails.

Business went on as usual for a while. The King still came to feed the snails and race them, as though nothing had happened. Eventually, though, he stopped. I didn't really care, since that gave me more time with my cds, but they were livid at the boredom. I even heard that he called for a 'Human Loving Fanclub' or something like that. I didn't really care, but it was nice to see my cousin look so energetic again. They lost that after his parents disappeared.

The second mistake I made was to not intervene.

They were meeting with the Royal Scientist; Dr. Alphys. One day on the farm, they came to me with the happiest look I've ever seen. He then told me that the 'kind' Doctor was building a body for him, and that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. They showed me the blueprints, and I said that it looked cool. They seemed happy with the answer, and made some weird sound and floated away to the house. They didn't feed thundersnail that day. I didn't really care.

Eventually, they left too. I found that out when for 3 days straight their house was locked, and they were nowhere to be seen. I think I actually cared a little. But I went on as usual, until one day Woshua, Aaron and Temmie showed up at the farm for two reasons; one, because the Temmie population wanted to race the snails, and two because their tv was out so they asked to watch on mine. I was confused. They then asked if I had never seen Mettaton before. I didn't.

The Temmies were weird, but harmless, so I let them throw all their money into the jar while I brought Aaron and Woshua inside. Aaron wouldn't stop flexing, but Woshua was nice enough to clean all the gunk on the human stuff. That was when I saw him; a shiny metal rectangle that looked exactly what the blueprints I had seen months ago. His speech was kinda garbled, but it sounded exactly like them.

I stared at the screen for a moment, looking as the rectangle danced, sung and acted out parts of plays, and didn't stop until the screen cut to black.

Mettaton was the only reason why I even turned on the tv anymore. The Temmies stopped coming eventually, and the snails apparently became self-sustaining. One even sold his shell. It became routine for me to work a bit on my cds, then watch the tv, then back to my cds again. It kept on like this, eating ghost sandwiches alone while watching my cousin be happy again. It was nice to see them so happy, even if I was alone. I didn't really care.

…

I think.

…

...

Then the human came.

I was lying in the ruins, being by myself without the sound of flexing, washing or vibrating, when a small human came along. I pretended to sleep at first, until they tried to push me. I just laid there and wondered what they wanted. They smiled at me. I got up a bit to get a better look at them. He told me a little punny joke about skeletons, which was pretty funny. I showed them a little trick I learned while crying myself to sleep, which I liked to call 'dapperblook'. They seemed to like it. Usually the ruins were empty, but that day I met someone nice.

I met them another time after that, when I fell into one of the pits. They helped me up. I eventually managed to get back home and just laid there for a while. I put on my headphones and just laid there on the ground, until I heard some strange cackling from the dump. I just shut the blinds and went back to lying on the floor. I later went on a walk and found the human again, playing with some cotton dummy. I accidentally cried on them, which made the dummy run away. I felt terrible, but the human seemed…relieved?

I invited them to spend some time with me, but I didn't really expect them to show up. So when they actually did, I was really surprised. We listened to some music, we ate some ghost food, we even laid on the ground and felt like garbage, like how I and Mettaton used to. Eventually they had to leave, but they were nice people.

I didn't see them again until Mettaton's show. They weren't the best actor; more like wood then an actual monster. But it was nice to see two of my friends act together. It was going well, and like with almost all of Mettaton's shows, the plot twist really got me in the end. I even got to see the completed body that Mettaton had, which was nice. Mettaton taunted the human a bit, and the human raised the burnt frying pan in his hand.

And bashed.

Again.

And again.

And again.

They didn't stop, until Mettaton's legs and arms fell off.

I wanted to turn off the tv, but I refused.

I wanted to just leave the screen, but I refused.

…

Eventually the human stopped hitting Mettaton. Even through all that, Mettaton was blinking. Mettaton looked sadly at the human and just thanked them for being a great audience, before collapsing into his rectangular form again. The Doctor appeared soon after that, but I didn't care. She said something about repairing him, but I didn't care.

That's because I knew.

She couldn't repair him.

Mettaton…

my cousin…

was dead.

...

…

..

.

* * *

Dr. Alphys looked on as the human left from sight, before kneeling down to Mettaton's broken form and breaking into sobs.

"Oh my god…Mettaton. If only I didn't ask you to help me…"

She turned him around, only to see that the batteries had been fried.

"Mettaton…I'm so sorry."

 _"...You should be."_

Dr. Alphys turned around at the unfamiliar voice, to see the floating ghost of Napstablook, in all his crying glory, looking at her.

"Na-Napstablook?"

His magical tears slid down his form to make burning holes in the metal floor below him. His eyes were dented, with his headphones playing a soft jazz tune that only made him sadder.

 _"…Doctor Alphys…"_

Napstablook stopped crying for a brief moment.

 _"…Can you make a body for me?_ "


	2. Napstabot

**AN:** I loved Napstablook so I made an extra chapter for this. The resulting battle was inspired by a fan theme known as Spookwrath, which I heard from somewhere. Can't remember who made it, but was an amazing piece of work.

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

" _Take as much time as you need."_

Frisk had turned back from The End at the last moment; it was their tenth time, trying to exhaust nearly every possibility. This time they had spared everyone, except for Mettaton. Nothing seemed to change, other than how the residents owere somewhat depressed. Nothing seemed to be that different from the other violent runs, but they might as well check to be sure. They have all the time in the world, after all.

Frisk walked through the CORE again, heading down the elevator to the bridge. The hotel was kind of sombre, the residents mourning over Mettaton's defeat. Nothing changed after all. Frisk gave a little sigh before talking to the hand receptionist; they might as well increase their HP before leaving for the surface again. Maybe the next round they'll find the way t-

"They no longer not care."

Frisk gave a look at her. They talked to her again, to only receive the same response. They moved the entrance where the diamond receptionist was. .

"MTT Resort prides itself in losing their loved ones."

They stepped back a bit, before their phone began to vibrate in their pocket. Putting the receiver to their ear, a garbled voice, sobbing, came through.

"…the dump..."

The receiver went deathly quiet.

"…come and get me…"

The line went dead, and soon Frisk felt the gazes of all the people in the resort on them.

* * *

As they made their way back to Waterfall, Aaron, Woshua, and even the Temmies were nowhere to be found. The air felt heavy as they moved through it, the feeling of hopelessness permeating the area. They realised that they never really went back so far before; only the area directly before every time they killed a boss. To be honest, they weren't really hyped for killing everybody, even after restarting so many times. They were pretty sure they couldn't even kill Napstablook, since he's a ghost and all that.

They waded into the muddy water, passing by where they met the dummy, the Astronaut Food and the huge piles of strange human junk. With each step they took, the feeling of dread crept up their spine as the ghostly hum of a familiar tune became louder and louder. But just before they turned the corner, a soft chirp of a bird came from the corner of the dump. Frisk turned towards to source, where Woshua was quietly bobbing up and down in the water. They approached Woshua slowly, who was keeping their gaze on them.

They raised their hand to wave hi, but Woshua simply blinked and opened his mouth.

"Don't touch me. I'm just here to see you get cleaned."

Frisk gave Woshua a questioning look, but Woshua just continued to stare.

They eventually left, with Woshua's gaze trailing behind them.

* * *

They crossed the mini-waterfall, passed the rushing water that filled them with determination, and approached where they fell; a small patch of golden flowers. The first thing that they noticed was the strange metal object that was lying on one of the wooden debris. It was something reminiscent of Mettaton's rectangle body; only that the screen was completely black, with a few splotches of grey accenting closed eyes, as well as that there were two recognisable headphones on the sides of its rectangular head.

Using the Worn Dagger, they tapped it slightly, prompting the Mettaton-shaped robot to wake.

" _oh…._

 _you actually came…"_

The voice of the robot was very Napstablook, only garbled. The metal robot somehow got itself up to teeter on its single wheel.

" _human..._

…

 _at first, i didnt want to get in your way…"_

The robot's screen flashed in a dull grey 'N'.

"… _but i think i need to now."_

 _-0-_

The robot prepared itself, casting Frisk's SOUL into the battle box, as it teetered slowly in front of them.

* * *

 _ ***Here comes Napstabot.**_

* * *

Frisk checked them.

* * *

 _ ***NAPSTABOT 5 ATK 400 DEF**_

 _ ***This monster still doesn't seem to have a sense of humor…or any weakspots.**_

* * *

At Napstabot's sides, two arms extended from their rectangular body and hung low, as if they had no idea how to use them.

 _ **dr. alphys**_ … _helped me make this body once you left for asgore…_

…

… _do you like it?_

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot waits for your answer.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to cheer them on, like they did before.

 _heh…_

Napstabot begins teetering slightly faster.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot looks weird, but a bit better?**_

* * *

Frisk tried to cheer them again.

 _heh…heh…_

…

… _do you really think that im that stupid?_

Napstabot raised their right arm high in the air, causing Frisk's SOUL to turn yellow, before swinging it back down to force a sudden barrage of cds to rain down on the SOUL. The SOUL used its peashooter to barely make it through.

* * *

 _ ***Nevermind.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to spare them.

…

… _not this time._

Drops rose from the water beneath the SOUL, filling the very top of the box until only the smallest area was left.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot is trying to spell their name on the screen.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to fight, swinging –and missing- Napstabot.

 _i knew it…_

 _i guess i really want this…_

…

 _get ready…_

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot wants to show you something.**_

* * *

Napstabot reached behind them and fiddled with the machinations behind, causing the completely black screen to flash rapidly, as the metallic whirrs of gears echoed throughout the dump. Right before Frisk's eyes, Napstabot's body begins to distort and meld, until it all ends.

The only thing that was left recognisable were the black headphones on the robots' head. The body was a more conservative version of Mettaton EX's body, with their SOUL pulsing in their torso, and an eerie red light glowing from their left eye.

… _You fleshy cousin killer._

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS appears.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to flee.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS shakes its head slowly. They won't let you leave.**_

* * *

Napstabot OS spells out in grey letters; 'Feeling really up to it right now."

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS prepares a sad attack.**_

* * *

Frisk checked again.

* * *

 _ ***NAPSTABOT OS 19 ATK 50 DEF**_

 _ ***Dr. Alphys's second greatest invention.**_

* * *

Napstabot OS's eyes rapidly cries blue and orange tears throughout the box.

* * *

 _ ***The water doesn't seem to affect Napstabot OS at all.**_

* * *

Frisk asked Napstabot OS why he was attacking them.

 _why i'm doing this…?_

 _heh…_

 _i could ask you the same question._

Napstabot OS takes off their earphones and pins them onto the box, blasting white music notes at the SOUL from the sides of the box, before pulling on the wire and having it return to them.

* * *

 _ ***The faint odor of metal cds permeates the vicinity.**_

* * *

Frisk asked what they had done to anger them.

 _it's simple…_

 _i thought that you were my friend._

Napstabot OS pulls off his headphones and repeats his attack.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS's eyes glow with a sad glow.**_

* * *

Frisk asked what they meant.

 _and I thought that_

 _a friend meant that they would never_

 _hurt me…or my other friends._

Napstabot OS pulls off their earphones and swings it by the wire through the box five times, the colour of the headphones alternating from orange to blue randomly.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS is staring into you.**_

* * *

Frisk attempted to explain their motives.

 _shut up._

 _i dont want to hear your excuses_

 _because_

 _nothing can excuse what you have done_

Napstabot OS cries orange and blue tears throughout the box.

* * *

 _ ***The rushing waterfall behind Napstabot OS fills you with dread.**_

* * *

Frisk attempted to explain again.

 _nothing._

Napstabot OS removes his headphones and swings them around six times.

* * *

 _ ***It's as if they're mad at you or something.**_

* * *

Frisk attempted to Fight Napstabot, hoping that it might prompt something.

Napstabot OS tanks the hit, but shows no sign of having taken damage. Instead, they looked even more angry now.

 _go ahead…do it._

Napstabot EX cries flashing orange and blue squiggly bullets to crawl around the inside of the box and aim for the SOUL.

* * *

 _ ***The faint odor of metal cds permeate the vicinity.**_

* * *

Frisk picked Explain one more time.

…

…

 _fine. write me an essay, or whatever._

Frisk types on Napstabot's arm his answer. Once they were done, Napstabot closed his arm and continued to swing his headphones through the box.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS is saving your essay to throw into the trash.**_

* * *

Frisk pleaded with Napstabot OS to read it.

…

 _why…?_

 _so that you can kill me when my back is turned…?_

…

 _no._

Napstabot OS causes piles of cd-shaped bullets to rain down, only leaving the smallest pathway for the SOUL to go through.

* * *

 ***Napstabot OS is listening to Spookwrath.**

* * *

Frisk pleaded with them, reassuring them that they had no interest in trying to hurt them.

…

…

… _fine._

Napstabot OS pauses his attacks to read Frisk's essay on a screen in his arm.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS is vulnerably reading your essay.**_

* * *

Napstabot's eyes squint to see the small letters, ignoring Frisk. That left Frisk thinking. If they so wanted, they could attack right here and finish the battle. And they could simply just reset to their old save file later, so what's stopping them from attacking? What would happen if they did?

Frisk raised the Worn Dagger and brought down onto Napstabot.

They snapped to attention, catching the blade with their mechanical hand.

…

…

 _i knew it._

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS is enraged.**_

* * *

Napstabot OS' left eye glows with malice, growing in intensity with each passing moment.

Frisk felt dread creep up their spine, and checked.

* * *

 _ ***NAPSTABOT OS 19 ATK 50 DEF**_

 _ ***You screwed up.**_

* * *

 _good thing…_

 _that i'm such a fast reader, hm…?_

Napstabot OS cries tears into the box, filling it with translucent grey liquid, which alternates rapidly between blue and orange.

* * *

 _ ***You have Napstabot OS' unbridled attention.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to Spare Napstabot OS, but failed.

… _timelines…?_

 _the power to 'SAVE'…?_

…

 _you must think that i am really stupid if you think that I was going to believe that._

They reach their mechanical hands into the box, the fingers attempting to squash the SOUL with extreme prejudice.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS doesn't believe your lies.**_

* * *

Frisk attempted to convince them that they weren't lying.

 _all this talk about 'SAVE'ing…_

 _reloading and trying again and again…_

 _it's really farfetched, isn't it?_

They repeat their blue and orange attack.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS scoffs at such a ludicrous premise.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to convince them again.

 _the king's son…?_

 _asriel…?_

…

 _i don't know where you heard that name from…_

 _but it sure doesn't prove anything._

They attempt to squash the SOUL again.

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS' eyes flicker with lava.**_

* * *

Frisk continued to try to convince them, asking them what they needed to say to spare them.

 _heh…heh…_

…

 _spare…me?_

 _do you really think i want your brand of 'mercy'?_

* * *

 _ ***…**_

* * *

Frisk tried to convince them again, asking why.

 _lets say I believe your story…?_

 _lets say that you actually DID reset this world and fight my cousin again and again…_

 _now…if I knew the number of times that you spared him…_

 _i would only ask you one question._

…

 _why did you kill him this time?_

* * *

 _ ***…**_

* * *

Frisk tried to explain, but nothing came to mind.

 _to 'try every possibility'?_

 _to 'see how it felt'?_

 _to 'see if killing can SAVE anyone'…?_

…

 _sorry…im rambling again…_

…

 _but something just doesn't add up, now does it?_

 _if you actually could do all those things…_

…

 _what made you think that by killing Mettaton…_

… _would let you SAVE...anyone?!_

* * *

 _ ***…**_

* * *

Frisk tried to explain, but nothing came to mind.

… _?_

 _well…?_

 _what excuse do you have…?_

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS waits for your answer.**_

* * *

Frisk tried to explain, but nothing came to mind.

… _?_

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS waits for your answer.**_

* * *

It was true. They had tried every conceivable way to save Asriel, ranging from killing everyone to sparing everyone, to the point that they almost found it to be a chore. Before this, they had already killed Mettaton countless times, but never really found the time to actually look back on all of the sins that they had erased.

They simply had literally no reason to go so far, other than to please themselves.

Frisk shaked their head sadly and looked to the ground.

… _yes._

… _that's right._

… _you don't know why._

… _and im guessing that from your expression…_

 _this is the first time you've seen me like this..._

…

…

 _me…in this body…im not supposed to exist, am i?_

 _im just the lucky one…out of all of the Napstablooks you've seen…_

 _that actually cared…_

…

…

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS's eyes stop glowing.**_

 _ ***They looked depressed.**_

* * *

Frisk remained silent, and tried to Spare them.

…

…

 _hey…_

 _you know what…?_

 _i just realised…if what you said was true…_

…

 _this fight…all of this…is meaningless, isn't it…?_

 _you could reset it all later, and I would be none the wiser…_

…

 _so this was all just a huge waste of time…_

…

…

 _i'll spare you now._

* * *

 _ ***Napstabot OS is sparing you.**_

* * *

Frisk spared Napstabot OS.

-0-

Napstabot stood solemly on the wooden planks, careful as to not fall into the water. Frisk realised that throughout the battle, they were standing in liquid human waste, and quickly got up onto one of the wooden debris. Napstabot held their head low, not wanting to look directly at Frisk.

 _"oh no..."  
_

Napstabot looked ready to cry again.

 _"i can't even avenge you, mettaton..._

 _...im such a useless cousin..."_

Frisk watched silently as Napstabot knelt down on the planks, their headphones in their hands. Water began to flow down their face.

 _"human..._

 _did you know that mettaton bought me these headphones...?_

 _once he became a star..._

 _when i thought i was completely alone..._

 _he sent these to me, in a box._

 _inside the box was a letter...saying thanks for all i had done for them..._

 _..._

 _that was one of the best days of my life._

 _..._

 _but now, he's gone._

 _and he's never coming back."_

They raised their head.

 _"..._

 _but after all that you told me..._

 _..._

 _could you do me a little favor...?"_

Frisk nodded curiosity.

 _"...when you...'reset' again...please..._

 _use some common sense...?_

 _i mean..._

 _going around and killing everything and hoping to see something special to happen..._

 _is kinda dumb, don't you think...?"_

Frisk gave them a strange look, before nodding slowly.

Napstabot gave a weak smile.

 _"heh...heh..._

 _..._

 _oh, im sorry..._

 _i think i took up a bit too much of your time..._

 _oh no..."_

Napstabot leapt into the water, and eased themself through the dump.

 _"im just gonna..._

 _...work on my cds..._

 _..._

 _thats what he would have wanted..._

 _..._

 _see ya."_

* * *

Frisk watched as Napstabot left from sight, before SAVEing once more at the checkpoint. They waded through the water to where they found the Mad Dummy, where Woshua and his bird was still there, watching them. Frisk approached Woshua to say hi. Woshua simply stared at Frisk.

"So...are you clean yet?"


End file.
